


Strange Chances

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: With his rut nearing, General Hux goes in search of a quick fuck to satisfy his needs. Kylo Ren--whose biological alignment is unknown to Hux--interrupts his search.





	Strange Chances

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 'THE LAST JEDI' EVE ❤️ ❤️ ❤️
> 
> I'm seeing the movie tomorrow and wanted to write something different before I, no doubt, become bogged down with feels!
> 
> So, here! Something I'm sorta known for writing too much of; omegaverse! ❤️

Hux has stopped looking.

At thirty years old and in command of his own Star Destroyer, he knows that he would’ve met his true mate now, if he _had_ one. Of all the betas and omegas he’s come into contact with over the span of his career, he _statistically_ should have met his true mate by now.

He hasn’t. Therefore, _he does not have one._

As with every unexpected occurrence in his life, Hux has dealt with it with a scowl and a stiff drink, downing his favourite brandy to forget his anger at seeing his officers falling in love with each other around him whilst he stands solitary in the centre. The _Finalizer_ is filled with mated couples, alphas and betas & betas and omegas, all living in joyous harmony aboard Hux’s ship.

But Hux does not care. His own father is proof enough that a _General_ does not have time for a mate, anyway.

Or so he keeps telling himself.

A quick, unattached fuck with an anonymous Stormtrooper or a subordinate officer is enough for Hux to satiate his rut when it rears its vicious head and at the beginning of his shift this morning, he’d felt _just that._

It’s a little like he’s running a fever; burning up but, inside, he feels cold, sweating but wanting to shiver. He hadn’t known what the feeling was when he first presented, when his knot first popped. Brendol had waved his hand and told him it was his heat—‘ _an omega runt,’_ he’d said—until young Armitage had described the little bulbous bit at the base of his penis until his father exclaimed with glee and proclaimed that he was an alpha just like him.

Hux remembers feeling elated that his father was finally proud of him for something.

Alas, it didn’t last. Even hours before his _strange_ death, Brendol had expressed his disappointment at his son’s lack of mate. The silence on the matter once the old man had passed was _more_ than a relief for Hux. Still, his own mind dances around the idea of having a mate and he despises giving his loneliness such a loud, mental voice.

The emptiness of his glass brings Hux from his thoughts, immediately looking to the young barkeep for a top-up. The largest of the officer’s lounges is rather quiet for a mid-week night but Hux has no doubt that he’ll find a suitable _date_ for the night; someone he can take back to his chambers, mess around with, then have them transferred to the _Absolution_ before they kiss-and-tell.

From over the rim of his now-full glass of brandy, Hux surveys the room and weighs up his options. He’s already attracted the attention of a couple of women, both with dark hair but one beta and one omega, at the other end of the bar who both avert their gazes when he looks up at them. A tall beta male licks his hips when he and Hux lock eyes before the beta returns to his drink, laughing along with the group he’s sat with.

Hux smirks. He can have whoever he wants in this longue, and no one can stop him.

He gulps down the rest of his drink, setting it down before standing with the intention to take both women to his chambers when they begin kissing, and Hux stops in his tracks. The beta kisses the omega softly before moving to pull down the collar of her shirt, revealing a round, pink scar in the middle of the omega’s throat.

 _Mated._ Hux should have known. No matter, he thinks. He’ll have the pretty, young beta male instead—

—only, he and his group have left too.

Hux sags against the bar, sighing, wondering whether he’s lost his touch, but a quick, _desperate_ scan of the room tells Hux exactly why half the officers in there have disappeared.

Kylo Ren is sauntering in.

Still clad in his heavy, black robes and helmet, Kylo halts in the middle of the now half-vacant longue and looks around before heading straight to the bar, straight for Hux.

“I should have known you’d be in here,” Kylo says, but Hux has already rolled his eyes and is sitting back down in his stool at the bar.

“I’m busy, Ren,” Hux clicks his fingers and the barkeep hesitantly pours more brandy into his glass before retreating away. “All my work for this evening is completed. Forgive me for wanting a quiet drink.”

Kylo huffs in the style of a laugh, distorted by the vocoder in his helmet _/bucket,_ making it sound as though he’s in pain. Again, Hux rolls his eyes.

“Your quiet drink is over, General.” Kylo waves his hand and, suddenly, Hux’s glass is sliding away from him and across the bar, out of his reach. “There are urgent reports that need to be read and signed. You failed to answer your comlink. So, I’ve had to play fetch.”

Hux scowls, reaching for his drink, only to find it shuffles further away from him the more he stretches for it.

“I _finished_ my reports, like I’ve _just_ stated. Weren’t you listening? Or does that hideous mask hinder your ability to hear?”

Kylo doesn’t rise to Hux’s goads, “One of your lieutenants neglected to send you the biweekly reports on the state of the Finalizer’s arsenal. Without your signature, improvements and necessary changes to our armouries cannot go ahead.”

Groaning and rubbing his hands down his face, Hux makes one final grab for his drink and succeeds, gulping it down before it disappears from his grasp again. The burning of the brandy in his throat does nothing to ease the growing pain of his ignored rut and, for a moment, Hux wonders whether Master Ren would be willing to be his quick fuck, despite Hux being completely clueless as to what Kylo’s biology _is._

Alpha, beta or omega; the unpredictable and mysterious knight could be any of the three. Forbidden to be revealed upon orders from Snoke himself, Kylo’s alignment remains as secret as his looks, hidden underneath his mask and giving fuel to the rumour that Kylo isn’t even human. Hux has to know, he _has_ to be the one to find out just _what_ is hiding beneath the mask that strikes fear into the hearts of even the strongest of alphas aboard his ship.

And he knows _just_ how to do it.

“Allow me one more drink before I relinquish my peace and delve back into my work,” Hux says, circling his gloved finger around the rim of his empty glass.

“Very well. _One_ drink.”

“ _And_ ,” Hux continues with a wave of his hand, beckoning the barkeep over, “For you to join me.”

Kylo visibly hesitates. His breathes heavily for a moment before shaking his head.

“No,” he replies. “I do not believe that would be appropriate, General.”

“ _Oh_. One little drink, Ren,” Hux tuts. “Surely, as new co-commanders of such a stupendous vessel, we can share a toast? The _Finalizer_ deserves it, don’t you agree?”

Two tall glasses and a cold bottle of champagne is suddenly on the bar next to Hux, droplets of cool water dripping down the bottle’s neck. Already popped, Hux pours the bubbling liquid into the glasses, holding one out to Kylo, wondering if the man is blushing beneath his helmet.

“I…” Kylo turns, obviously looking to see who else is in the lounge, and then back to Hux. Hux has already noted that the few people who were lingering around have scarpered, possibly in preparation for their co-commanders erupting into another argument. Only a few couples have stayed sat around the edge of the room on the couches, but their attentions are on each other, not their superiors.

Hux takes a sip from his own glass, making an incredible effort to keep his gaze fixed on the front of Kylo’s mask. He can almost _see_ the cracks in Kylo’s expression.

“ _Fine_.”

Kylo’s gloved hands come hesitantly up to unclasp his mask and the hydraulics hiss as the front piece moves. Hux can’t help but hitch his breath in his throat when Kylo pulls it completely off his head.

With Hux only having met him a few months ago, he knows he’s only got a vague understanding of who Kylo Ren is. When Hux had received orders from the Supreme Leader that he is to share his command with the Master of the Knights of Ren, Hux had been less than impressed. He’d believed from the offset that Kylo is an alpha, but there’s something inherently submissive about him; the way he bows before Snoke, that makes Hux question his first assessment and wonder whether _Master_ Ren is a beta or an omega.

But regardless of that, Kylo’s _reckless_ reputation had proceeded him. Hux had heard tales of how Snoke’s apprentice is incredibly powerful with the Dark Side of the Force and how his recklessness and anger have made him strong in the battlefield. Hux had supposed that such a reputation belonged to someone _of age_ , and that perhaps he wore the helmet in order to hide some form of facial disfigurement or ugly battle scar. After all, Snoke’s face held some incredibly nasty deformities so Hux thought it was entirely plausible for his apprentice to be the same.

Hux had been wrong on almost every level.

He’s astounded by how _young_ Kylo is, how there isn’t a single scar on his youthful face, how the moles and small blemishes look like a constellation waiting to be mapped. Kylo’s eyes are incredibly dark, as is his hair that frames his chiselled face, falling perfectly into place despite having just pulled his helmet off.

But that’s not _it._ There’s something else, something that’s making the hairs on the back of Hux’s neck stand on end, something that’s blurring everything around him and keeping Kylo the only thing in focus, the thing that sends the growing rut in Hux’s stomach into overdrive.

Kylo’s scent.

It’s sweet and spicy and utterly mouth-watering to the point where Hux has to consciously close his mouth to save drool spilling out. He wonders whether his mind has completely melted, deprived of the ability to say anything to the man who’s suddenly the centre of his entire galaxy. Only a soulmate’s scent would be _this_ potent, Hux thinks; he’s been around omegas in heat before and none of their scents even _compare_ to how strong and delectable Kylo’s is.

After finally giving up the search for his true mate, Hux has found him.      

His omega, _Hux’s omega._

“Ren,” Hux drops his champagne glass to the floor through his trembling fingers, and Kylo’s helmet falls too, but the smash and the clatter are seemingly silent as the pair holds gazes, a million words in their minds but only the other’s name on their tongues.

“Hux,” Kylo exhales. “You. It’s you—”

They’re on each other then, meeting in the middle for a kiss too raunchy for an officer’s lounge but neither of them care enough to stop; the barkeep is long gone, anyway. A lifetime of hearing stories of soulmates and _seeing_ everyone fall in love around him is enough for Hux to want to hold onto Kylo for the rest of their lives.

This petulant _,_ unstable and erratic soul that Hux has come to call his _co-commander,_ the one who’s been beside Hux for the past few months is his _one._ An omega, hiding beneath an intimidating exterior, is the mate Hux had been so close to giving up on.

Kylo’s lips are _perfection._ Hux tastes raspberries and brandy—though he’s sure the latter is from his own mouth—and it’s intoxicating, like Kylo is a drug that’s dragging Hux’s senses into a thick fog with no hope of escape.

Or maybe Hux is happy to get lost.

The alpha growls into the kiss, possessively, but to his surprise, his omega growls right back at him. The feisty little thing, Hux thinks, placing his hands on Kylo’s hips to pull their pelvises together, feeling an impressively-sized erection growing at the front of Kylo’s trousers.

“My chambers,” Kylo breaks the kiss, lips plump and red, eyes half-lidded. “Come on.”

Kylo takes Hux by the hand and pulls him along with such eagerness that Hux wonders whether Kylo may be in the beginnings of his heat, desperate for Hux’s thick knot inside of him. It’d certainly help explain his strong scent and why he’s leading Hux to his chambers—an omega’s safe place, surely—like they’re being chased by something deadly and speed is crucial to get away. Hux smiles, stepping broadly to keep up with his omega’s pace, happy that his true mate is someone just as _greedy_ as he is.

By the time they get inside Kylo’s chambers and the door is locked behind them, Hux’s greatcoat is long gone, tossed aside with Kylo’s robes and belt, cast aside carelessly, soon joined with the rest of their clothes. They kiss as they move, hands roaming each other’s bodies to get as much skin on show as possible until they’re both left in their undergarments; Hux in his grey briefs and Kylo in a _very_ tight pair of red boxers.

Red has always been Hux’s favourite colour.

Kylo growls again and, with his hands on Hux’s hips, guides him towards his bed before shoving him down, climbing on top of him with no less vigour than he’s shown in the last 10 minutes.

“Gods, Ren,” Hux breathes, bucking his hips up in a vain attempt to rub their clothed erections together, ignoring the fact that Kylo has mounted _him_. “You’re fucking perfect.”

Kylo merely smirks and initiates another quick and deep kiss, breaking it after only a few seconds to bury his nose in Hux’s neck. Hux groans, gasping as the omega starts grinding down on him with strong determination, like it was his mission in life now that he’d found Hux to make him come in his underwear. _Not on Hux’s watch._ With his nimble fingers, Hux grabs onto Kylo’s hips and tries to adjust their position, slowing Kylo down until the friction on their cocks is _just_ right for Hux; less chance of him coming after fifteen seconds of dry humping.

Judging by his quiet growl, Kylo doesn’t appreciate the slowed pace and Hux suddenly finds that his arms are being pulled away from Kylo’s hips and being held over his head, a sensation that feels like _fingers_ wrapping so tightly around his wrists that it feels painful. Hux blinks in utter confusion, ignoring his arousal at the situation and focussing more on his mate’s boldness.

He’s been in bed with _dominant_ people before—ones who’d rather ride him than _be_ fucked— but never have they _dared_ pin him down beneath them, _especially_ not an omega.

“A bossy little thing, aren’t you?” Hux scoffs, biting his lip, thrusting his cock up against Kylo’s. “Trying to be _dominant?_ We both know how this ends, Ren.”

“Like this.”

Kylo’s eyes narrow before he’s leaning down again, and Hux’s eyebrows raise. Kylo’s teeth are suddenly on his neck, _biting him,_ making a claim mark on his perfectly-porcelain alpha skin. Frozen in disbelief, Hux gasps. No one, _no one,_ makes a claim mark on an alpha.

Kylo Ren, omega and knight, _clearly_ does not understand their biological rules.

Regardless, Hux moans in unison with Kylo as the mating claim takes, bonding their souls together and entwining their lives together. Hux feels his innards shift, something deep inside of him being set alight, a flicker of a small flame in his chest that’s been waiting to be ignited now finally free to burn.

This is _wrong._

Panicking, Hux brings his knee up and digs it as hard as he can into Kylo’s taint before head-butting him to ensure his escape from underneath this devilish omega. Kylo cries out in obvious pain and shock, holding his underneath and then his cut eyebrow, but Hux makes a quick getaway by rolling, scurrying to his feet and standing at the foot of the bed.

“ _What the fuck are you doing?”_ Hux yells, rubbing at the bleeding mark on his neck, feeling drops trickling over his collarbone. “ _You_ think _you_ can claim _me?”_

Kylo scrunches his nose up and opens his mouth to reply but Hux has already made his mind up. If his omega wants to play _games,_ then Hux is ready to be the ringmaster.

He leaps onto the bed, thankful that the _larger_ man is still disorientated from the head-butt enough for Hux to grab his hands and restrain him once he’s pinned down underneath him, blood on his temple from the fresh cut Hux has just made. Serves him right, Hux thinks, struggling to hold the writhing omega down but the focus that he keeps on the pulsating part of Kylo’s jugular gives him strength.

“You’re mine, Kylo,” Hux says through gritted teeth, having time to see Kylo’s eyes widen before he swoops in and takes a large bite of the omega’s neck, pressing _hard,_ wanting it to bleed like this _brutish_ omega has done to him.

Kylo makes a pained noise of disbelief, but his blood is so sweet on Hux’s tongue that he merely laps the sound right up, mostly distracted by the low thrumming that’s vibrating through his bones as the bond being completed. They _belong_ now; Hux can hardly believe it.

“You bit me,” Kylo mutters, limp and breathing heavily beneath Hux’s body.

“As _you_ bit me,” Hux says, sitting up to grab his undershirt from the floor, dabbing it against his neck before moving to do the same to Kylo’s. “Ren. Come, now, Have you _done_ this before?”

Kylo shakes his head. “Never. I’ve had flings in the past. I’ve never mated myself to anyone before. Have you?”

“I haven’t mated either. I was…waiting for the right person. My true mate.”

Kylo hums in solemn agreement. “Yeah. Me too.”

Hux continues, “But I promise, it’s normal for _me_ to bite _you_ in the midst of our mating.”

“Oh. Right.” Kylo doesn’t sound convinced. “ _Really?”_

“Yes, I swear it,” Hux kisses Kylo on the forehead, silently apologising for the kick and the head-butt, and the quiet sigh from his omega must mean that his apology is accepted.

“My true mate,” Kylo smiles, running his hand though Hux’s hair. “You’re not what I expected.”

Hux smirks. “Neither are you, Master Ren.”

Since he and Kylo seemed to be on the same page now, Hux decides quickly that he’s done talking and wants to get his knot inside of his mate, overwhelmed at the mere thought of getting Kylo’s slick all over his fingers whilst opening him up slowly.

Alas, ‘slow’ doesn’t seem to be in Kylo’s vocabulary. It certainly isn’t reflected in the way he wants to fuck.

He pulls at Hux’s hair when they kiss, he drives his thigh in between Hux’s legs to rub at his throbbing cock, he manourvers Hux around to get him into the positions that _he_ wanted him in. And for the most part, Hux _let him._ Kylo is the most beautiful creature that Hux has ever seen; he almost feels like thanking the gods that he doesn’t believe in for gifting him such a stunningly handsome and fierecely powerful mate. An omega like no other, truly.

“Kiss me harder,” Kylo moans as they kneel in front of one another on Kylo’s bed, his fingers threaded through Hux’s hair, pulling. “I want to feel you.”

“You’re going to feel me soon, sweetheart,” Hux whispers back, kissing Kylo gently for now. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Kylo grins and pushes Hux right back onto the bed until he’s lying flat on his back, his underwear being guided over his legs and hastily thrown aside to join the mess of clothes on the floor—a mess that makes Hux absently wonder whether he’ll have to teach Kylo to be _orderly._

Before Hux can focus any more on Kylo’s personal habits, he’s dragged back to the moment when he feels hot breath against his cock, eyes readjusting downwards to see Kylo’s lips spreading wide enough to suck Hux’s cock into his warm and waiting mouth. And it feels just as good as Hux _knew_ it would with _those_ lips.

“Oh, oh, _Ren,”_ Hux moans, finding his hand wandering to twist into Kylo’s hair; the perfect length to be pushed and guided down onto more of his cock.

Kylo splutters for a moment, cheeks puffing around his alpha’s cock and Hux hushes him quietly, praising him for being so good, but there’s a strange, experimental look in Kylo’s eyes, as though he’s trying this for the first time. The way he’s moving his tongue, the way he’s watching how Hux reacts to each lick or suck…like he’s never given an alpha a blowjob before.

Curious, Hux thinks, but Kylo has already proved himself to be a bit of an unconventional omega so Hux chastises himself for being surprised.

“Enough,” Hux commands, giving Kylo’s hair a tug. “I can’t wait any longer to have you.”

The omega doesn’t need to be told twice, it seems. He jumps up, eagerly pulling his own underwear off before joining Hux at the top of the bed, manoeuvring in beside him until their thighs slotted together perfectly, pelvises _together,_ arms wrapped around each other.

The heat from Kylo’s body is almost like a drug, lulling Hux’s body into an almost-pliant state, but nothing is settling his rut. Grabbing hold of Kylo’s strong thigh, Hux brings them as close as they can get, and gasps when he feels something hot and hard and _huge_ rubbing up against him.

Hux swallow dryly, looking down between them. Any sort of cock aren’t _usually_ turn-ons for him; he’ll suck and touch his bedmate’s dicks if they desire it but sex for him is _him_ being the giver…

And yet.

The more he looks at the length and girth of Kylo’s cock, the more he feels the heat growing inside of him, the more he feels like he wants to wrap Kylo up in his arms and never let go. With that thought in mind, Hux reaches down and wraps his fist around Kylo’s cock, making the omega groan in ecstasy.

“You like that? Can you feel me?” Hux whispers, lapping up Kylo’s expression. His plush lips are open as he takes in short and sharp breaths, his eyes are closed and the most beautiful of blushes is covering his pale cheeks. The _image_ of submission, just as Hux likes it.

Kylo moans, rolling his hips into Hux’s hand before sliding his arm over Hux’s hip, warm hand grazing over Hux’s ass to grope his plump cheek. Knot already beginning to swell since his lacklustre blowjob, Hux rubs it as best as he can against Kylo’s cock, desperate to fuck him.

“I’ll like it better when—” Kylo groans gutturally. “—when my cock gets inside you.”

Mostly from shock, Hux clenches his asshole when Kylo’s finger moves to slip between his cheeks, probing for more, confused when he’s stopped.

“ _What?”_

“Hux—” Kylo opens his eyes and looks down to where Hux has stopped stroking him, only to sit up and _almost_ fall off the side of the bed as he tries to scuttle away. “Oh. _Oh, fuck._ Fuck!”

Hux flinches like he’s been burned, an unsettling feeling rising very quickly in the pit of his stomach as his arousal sinks away. Has he _hurt_ Kylo? It’d be typical of him; finding his true mate and bringing him pain within their first hour of meeting. But Kylo doesn’t seem to be in pain. He seems distressed.

“Ren, talk to me,” Hux reaches a hand out to touch Kylo’s neck, hurt when the omega jumps away. “Have I harmed you? I’m sorry if I have, I thought you wanted me to—”

“There’s been a misunderstanding.”

Kylo clears his throat loudly, looking anywhere but at Hux.

“ _What_ misunderstanding? Ren, you’re making _less_ sense than before I knew we were mates.”

Kylo has Hux’s claim right _there_ bitten into his neck, still red and swollen and an absolute joy to Hux’s eyes; it’s going to tell the galaxy that Kylo Ren is _his,_ his perfect omega, his beautiful and powerful mate who he’s going to conquer the galaxy for. The bond is already there between them, thrumming with a gloriously strong flow.

This is just cold feet on Kylo’s part, _surely._

Still, Hux doesn’t want to lose his new mate. In an attempt to show compassion, he reaches out a hand and places it on Kylo’s shoulder, ignoring his rut and his instincts that are telling him to _get the fuck on with it_ and fuck his handsome omega into the mattress. Kylo manages a short but warm glance at Hux before his gaze is averted back downwards at the floor.

“You’re an alpha,” Kylo states.

Hux raises an eyebrow. “Well...Yes. Of course.”

“So am I.”

 _No,_ Hux’s mind becomes flooded. Impossible. Kylo can’t be an alpha, or else he wouldn’t be Hux’s true mate.

“ _Kylo,”_ Hux tuts, cupping his mate’s cheek. “You’re _not_ an alpha.”

“I _know_ what I am, _Hux,”_ Kylo shoves Hux’s hand away from him. “My knot popped when I was 16. I have _ruts._ I invited you back here with the _intention_ to knot you and claim you.”

The warmness in Hux’s chest rises before it chills suddenly, sending a shiver across his skin. This can’t be correct, he thinks; he’s _just_ discovered his true mate, the one whose soul matches his, the one he’s meant to love and begin a family with. Yet, it’s a cruel trick.

“If you _have_ a knot,” Hux raises his eyebrow. “Then, _where is it?”_

True enough, Kylo claims to have the one thing that sets alphas apart from the rest of them, yet his cock remains slick and straight, no hint of a knot at its base. Just when Hux is beginning to take Kylo’s silence as surrender, Hux isn’t quick enough to react to being pulled down onto the bed, wrestling enthusiastically for a moment before he realises he’s fighting a losing battle and ceases his struggles only when he’s pinned on his back underneath Kylo’s body.

“You want to see it so bad, I’ll show you.” Kylo almost growls as he uses the Force to aid his dominations as he straddles Hux’s chest, pushing the leaking tip of his hard cock right up into the alpha’s face.

“Ren—”

Hux hasn’t time to say anything else before Kylo starts touching himself, jerking himself off with vigour _right_ in Hux’s face, making sure his moans and groans are slutty enough to bring Hux’s own erection back.

It’s when Kylo growls gutturally that Hux sees _it,_ and can’t focus anywhere else.

The base of Kylo’s cock is swelling, only slightly, but there’s no mistaking it for anything else but an alpha’s knot.  

“Oh, fuck,” Hux exhales. “You’re a _fucking_ alpha.”

“I— _ungh!—_ told you so.”

Kylo makes seemingly no effort to stop his obscene behaviour and, with his arms pinned above his head, Hux is powerless to stop him too.

_But do I want him to stop?_

Hux had left his quarters _hours_ ago when his rut had begun to burn him, strolling along to the nearest officer’s lounge in the hopes of finding a frisky, little beta or omega to fuck and satiate his needs, yet somehow, he’s ended up underneath Kylo Ren—an alpha—with his cock practically on Hux’s _dry_ lips. Never before has he fixated this long on a cock before, not including his own, obviously. Even when he finds himself delving into the world of holoporn, it’s the needy omegas and begging betas that are the stars of his favourite videos.

But with Kylo’s cock and pelvic scent-glands so close to his nose, Hux is captivated. Alphas are the natural enemies of the world; born to fight against each other and compete and _butt heads_ in every way possible for dominance, yet Hux feels none of that now. Kylo is like _nothing_ he’s ever seen or smelt. This _whole new world_ of arousal and possibilities has just arisen in the form of Kylo Ren, and Hux is more than eager to get experimental.

He’s waited _long enough_ to meet his true mate; he isn’t about to let _biology_ get in the way of his claim.

He wants…to lick the end of the cock in his face, just to see if Kylo tasted as good as he smelled. Swallow his shaft down, choke on him, have his _alpha_ pet him until he’s allowed to breathe again—

He goes for it.

Tongue out, Hux leans in as much as he can manage and pouts, slipping his lips around the end of Kylo’s cock, and _licks._

“ _Oh!_ Oh, fuck, Hux, fuck,” Kylo moans loudly, and Hux looks up at him through his pale eyelashes to see that _beautiful_ face staring down at him, brown eyes blown wide into black.

“Mm,” Hux hums quietly around his new toy, bringing his hands down to his sides slowly when he feels the pressure around them being released. Gently, his palms slide up and down Kylo’s strong thighs as he keeps on sucking, stroking over the soft skin of his mate’s thighs and feeling them shake.

“Who knew that the Order’s _General_ is such a _giver?”_ Kylo taunts between his groans.

“Shut up,” Hux pulls his mouth free and licks his lips, “and give me more.”

Encouraged by the reaction, Hux lets his tongue swipe slowly and thoroughly across the hot flesh in his mouth. Bitter. _Salty_. But _oh, gods!_ So good. Better than lover he’s tasted before. Hux opens his mouth and attempts to take more of Kylo in, feeling bold and _hungry_ for more. The alpha above him moans, making amazing noises and rocking his hips like he’s restraining a strong urge to fuck himself into Hux’s mouth. Tired of waiting, and with his own cock throbbing and bobbing with hardness, Hux slides his hands up to Kylo’s hips and _pushes._

Kylo submits without hesitation underneath Hux’s urges, and slides right in to his mate’s waiting mouth.

“Take all of me, all of it, swallow, come on,” Kylo whispers, and Hux wishes he had the capacity to tell him to _stop fucking talking_ but he chokes instead, coughing around the shaft and spluttering spit and precome down his cheek.

Through his watering eyes, Hux sees Kylo’s knot growing and swelling, bulging like it’s going to pop, and Hux pulls his mouth away just in time to see Kylo orgasm, for his face to be covered in another alpha’s seed for the first time.

“Fuck!” Kylo exclaims, jerking himself off through his orgasm. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Hux replies, using the pillow he was just resting on to alleviate some of his cheeks free of Kylo’s come.

Idly, Hux’s hand reaches down to relieve his own erection but it’s swatted away quickly.

“Let me,” Kylo flutters his eyes, bites his lip. “Let me take care of you now.”

And before Hux can _insist_ that he takes care of himself, Kylo’s warm fingers are already around his cock, pumping him into oblivion.

Hux is _damned._

No partner of his has _ever_ given him a handjob like this. Kylo knows _exactly_ how to move his fingers to stimulate Hux’s knot to fullness before he’s even come. It’s the most overwhelming arousal that Hux has ever felt, no one has _ever_ made him feel so good—

But why would they? The betas and omegas that’ve graced Hux’s bedsheets haven’t had knots of their own that they’ve been touching since they were late-teens, like Kylo likely has. The alpha _knows_ how to make himself and his knot feel _good,_ so why should Hux be surprised that Kylo is taking such good care of him?

_He shouldn’t._

“ _Ah! Ah!_ N-nearly there, Ren, gods, keep going—!”

The pure-white, burning heat of the heaviest release of an orgasm that Hux has ever felt makes him feel dizzy to the point where he can’t even get his breath to come back to him whilst he’s convulsing, cock spasming in Kylo’s fist as he’s worked through his trembling climax.

Even _that_ isn’t enough.

Kylo leans down and takes a lick up Hux’s softening and wet cock, gathering an _obscene_ amount of come onto his lips before licking it off.

“You taste as good as you look,” Kylo bites his lip, and Hux _knows_ he’s trying to bait him into another round, but after _that_ orgasm, Hux wonders if he’ll be able to _stand._

Hux huffs in the style of a laugh but can’t fane his wavering arousal and pats the empty space beside him, beckoning for Kylo to lay beside him. When he does, the pair fall completely silent, their eyes locked, and Hux feels as though the rest of the galaxy had faded into nothingness. Everything he needs and _could ever want_ is here, in Kylo’s eyes.

“All this time,” Hux says, tucking hair behind Kylo’s ear. “You’ve been hiding _this_ underneath your helmet. Denying the world your beauty.”

Kylo smiles and softly blushes.

“It blocks scents,” he says. “Incoming and outgoing. People can’t smell me, I can’t smell them. I am not judged and I don’t judge others. The Knights of Ren and Leader Snoke don’t _believe_ that our biology should limit our actions. A pretty omega could be guilty in a line-up of big alphas, but _our_ biology would have an alpha executed. I am not so blind.”

Hux can’t help but mull over Kylo’s words for a moment, pondering the possibility that such _convention_ has been the Imperial’s downfall for all these years. An alpha at the helm with all _other_ alphas being subodinates? What if _two alphas,_ rejecting everything that’s come before them, were to be equals—find _love_ —and conquer? Would they be any more successful?

Hux has a feeling that he and Kylo are going to find out.

“—but what happens next?”

Kylo’s soft voice brings Hux from his daydreams of _Emperors Hux and Ren_ ruling the galaxy as a mated pair, and he blinks hard.

“Next?” Hux frowns. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Fucking _,”_ Kylo retorts.

_Of course._

“What about it, Ren? After the handjob you’ve just given me, I didn’t think I’d have to teach you the birds and the bees.”

“ _Not that,”_ Kylo playfully slaps Hux’s tummy. “Can I…fuck you?”

Hux’s ass clenches at the thought but once his mind gives him images of what that would _mean,_ his body almost becomes pliant instantly. Being worked open by Kylo’s soft fingers, making him drip with lube until he’s ready to take the cock that’s given Hux a bit of a gruff throat. It’d mean them becoming _one,_ bonding in a way that no mark on a neck can show.

Hux looks to the bruise on Kylo’s neck and then reaches up to touch his own, feeling his raised skin in the shape of Kylo’s teeth.

“I never thought I’d be on the _giving_ end of an alpha’s blowjob,” Hux scoffs. “But you, _Ren,_ somehow, seem to be the exception to all of my rules. So, perhaps. Yes. I want you inside of me. As long as I get to fuck you too.”

Kylo kisses him them, deeply and _longingly,_ with a quiet moan.

“I’ll take that as a compliment, _General_.”

“Do as you will, Master Ren. You’ve failed to listen to my rules on the bridge, why would _these_ rules be any different?”

“Dinner, my alpha?”

Hux smiles, feeling the warmth in his chest rise until he feels like he’ll never be cold again.

“Yes, my alpha.”

Sex will come later. Maybe they’ll fight for it, a fight that Hux is certain he’s going to win.

But perhaps he’ll allow Kylo a _small_ victory every now and then.

Just to keep things _equal._

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha Hux / Alpha Kylo
> 
> I've only ever dabbled with writing fics where they're both the same alignment, so here's something more substantial! I was going to go for omega/omgea but I got stressed thinking out a proper plot so left that and decided to go for alpha/alpha!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
